


A Whisper of Another Time

by RottenCore



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Can be mildly Takumi/Izana if you squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCore/pseuds/RottenCore
Summary: Takumi worries about Izana, even though he has no reason to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of characters having vague memories of other timelines, so, here's a weird thing about that. I might eventually write some actual Takumi/Izana, too.

Takumi can’t point out why, but Archduke Izana made him feel uneasy, anxious. It wasn’t like the diviner had treated him wrongly, no, not even once, nor has he given the hoshidan Prince any reasons to distrust. Takumi might doubt Izana’s abilities on the battlefield a bit, what with that utterly careless attitude of his, so bubbly even during combat; but the man wasn't a hindrance in the least. The Archduke was a powerful mage and filled his role in the army pretty well.

Yes, Izana was very capable and perfectly able to defend himself, and yet, Takumi felt like he should be watching over him, like he _needed_ to watch over him. Izana had never done anything extraordinaire for him, and yet, Takumi felt like it was his duty to protect him, like he owed the Archduke _something_.

Maybe his own life.

No, that was ridiculous.

“Hello~? Prince Takumi~?”

Takumi jumps back, his head hitting the wall against which he rested slightly, as Izana's voice suddenly brings him from his thoughts. He barely catches himself yelping when he notices the Archduke leaning over him, far too close to his face, curiosity in his eyes. “A-Archduke!” he grips the wall at his sides and tries to reassume his posture, “what’s the matter?”

“I could ask you the same, you know? Is something wrong, Prince?” Izana straightens and tilts his head to a side.

“W-why do you ask?” Has he been staring? People have told Takumi he can look fairly annoyed when he concentrates, and he might've accidentally been concentrating on Izana a little too much, recently, his eyes wandering with his thoughts towards the other.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice you've been looking right in my direction for a while now.”

So, it was that. How embarrassing.

“Oh, then– I’m sorry, Archduke, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, everything’s fine.”

“Oh ho, no need to apologize, if something’s bothering you, you can tell me! Come on, anything I can help you with?” he smiles that ever-bright smile. “If you just couldn’t get your eyes away from my beautiful hair, I’ll understand too.”

“W-what–?! That's not–! I mean, it’s fine, seriously,” Takumi’s cheeks turn red for a moment; he turns to avoid Izana’s gaze.

“You sure?” Izana goes to lean beside Takumi, bumping softly against his shoulder as to motivate him to meet his eyes and speak.

Takumi raises his head, contemplates the other for a second, and the words finally leave his mouth. “Yes, I’m sure I’m fine, but– How are you? Are you alright?”

They both jump at the Prince’s words and Izana appears almost seriously worried for a second.

“Uh, well, yes, I think so,” the Archduke pokes his own cheeks, “do I look ill? I don’t remember my fortune saying anything about that this morning...”

“No, nothing of that, I just wanted– I just wanted to make sure, I guess.” And Takumi looks away again. He’s making a fool of himself.

Izana giggles, the usual cheer coming back to his face. “Well, thank you.”

Takumi looks at him from the corner of his eyes and can’t help but smile with the Archduke. But then the uneasiness creeps once more from the bottom of his heart.

He suddenly feels like he should be the one thanking Izana, for some reason.

Well, he forgot to thank him for his concern earlier, now that he notices. Yes, that might be it.

“Thank you too, Archduke.”

Yes, that might’ve been that.


End file.
